


Home

by honestmischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Injury, Insecurity, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Loki discovers Peter before Tony, M/M, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Sensory Overload, Slow Burn, Smartass Family, Star Wars References, Tony Stark & Peter Parker - Freeform, meaning tony doesn't show up until chapter 5, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestmischief/pseuds/honestmischief
Summary: “I’ve seen you fight. Your strength and senses are enhanced but you do not know how to use them,” Loki said.“I think I’m doing just fine,” Peter defended himself.“You have a knife wound to your abdomen,” Loki reminded him. “I can heal it if you will let me.”It was the start of an odd, yet brilliant friendship.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay. I've been working on this fic for a year now and I'm so excited to share it to the world!
> 
> There are some additional notes at the end regarding the story :)
> 
> This isn't beta-read, so sorry about that :/ I always feel bad asking for longer fics.

Life as a king was incredibly boring. Loki had known this from a young age, which was why he had never wanted the throne in the first place. He wished that he could give it up, but he still needed to be in the position. He did not have many options. Loki had to continue to wear the illusion of Odin or go back to his prison cell. 

Loki shook his head to try to rid himself of his thoughts. He did not want to go down that spiral. Prison had not been a kind place to him. 

There surprisingly was not much to do as the King of Asgard. Loki had spent most of his time in the palace eating grapes or whatever fruit the servants brought to him. It was nice to relax somewhere other than his old prison cell in the dungeon at first, but now Loki mostly was consumed by boredom. Loki was a being of mischief, and being a king did not allow him to be himself. 

As he sat on Hlidskialf, Loki looked through the nine realms for anything unusual. He used his throne to look at each of the realms often. It was more interesting than anything he was seeing in the palace. 

Loki quickly noticed something peculiar in Midgard. Specifically in Queens, which was not far away from Loki’s attack on the realm. He saw a teenage boy stopping a bank robbery, wearing a hideous red and blue outfit that included a mask. It looked like the outfit was made out of old nightwear. Loki normally did not concern himself with small crimes in other realms, but there was something different about this one. The boy appeared to be enhanced in some way. He was strong enough to knock down men twice his size and fast enough to dodge their hits. He was also able to walk on walls without seidr or special equipment. Loki had never seen anything like it and decided that he had to see it for himself in person. 

The trip to Midgard was quick. Loki stood at a distance as he watched the boy tie the robbers up with a web-like substance that shot out of his wrists. The god was honestly impressed. He did a quick scan with his seidr because he wasn’t convinced that he was mortal, and he saw something that he had never seen before. The boy was mortal, but it was as if his DNA was infused with something else. Something that hadn’t been there for a long time. 

Loki used his seidr to find out even more information as he watched multiple scenes play in his head. He saw the boy get bitten by a radioactive spider on a school field trip and then him grieving for his uncle. Loki also saw him invent the web-shooters in his bedroom. The boy was angry, and he felt like he had a responsibility to protect the other mortals around him. Loki thought that it was sweet, but also foolish. Even though the boy (Peter, Loki learned) had new enhanced strength and senses, he had no background in combat. He did not know any fighting strategies and it was dangerous. He had been lucky so far, but Loki did not want to see his luck run out. 

Loki instantly regretted invading the boy’s mind. He had not been thinking properly and wished that he hadn’t done it. Peter was young and innocent and didn’t deserve to have a god look into his mind without permission. 

Maybe it was because Loki was bored, or maybe it was because he was finally caring about someone other than himself, but he did not want anything bad to happen to this boy. It was rare that Loki took interest in helping a child. He had taught some children how to use their seidr a few centuries ago, but this was different. Sure, Peter’s abilities could be useful for Thanos’ inevitable return, but he was too young. Loki was not going to train a teenager to safely participate in combat for his own gain. Whether Loki helped him or not, Peter was going to continue his heroics. Loki wasn’t heartless despite the opinion of most of the citizens of Midgard, and he wanted this boy to stay safe. 

Loki continued to watch Peter from a distance until Midgardian law enforcement showed up. He did not plan on intervening unless the boy was truly in trouble. When everything was settled, Loki returned to Asgard. 

It was not easy to come up with a plan. Loki knew that he was not well-liked in Midgard, especially in New York. Peter would not trust him right away. Loki had to prove to him that he only wanted to help him. He did not make any contact with Peter for a few weeks as he waited for the right opportunity. 

Eventually, a man tried to steal a woman’s wallet in the streets of Queens and Peter was trying to stop him. The man had a knife and Peter was doing his best to dodge his attacks. He was fast, but he let his guard slip for a brief moment and the knife slightly grazed his side. There was some blood and must have hurt, but it was not a life threatening wound. Loki hadn’t even spoken to the boy yet, but it did not feel good to see him in pain. He did not intervene as Peter fought the man off. It was only when the attacker and the women were gone when Loki revealed himself. 

“Let me heal your wound,” he said. 

Loki could not see Peter’s face behind his mask, but he could tell that he was alarmed. 

“Loki!” Peter exclaimed, but then quickly tensed and got ready to fight. 

“I am not here for battle,” Loki told him. 

Peter did not believe him, because he used his web shooters to pin Loki against the wall of the alley they were standing in. Loki could have easily broken free from it, but decided not to so he could show him that he was not a threat. 

“I’m not afraid of you!” Peter shouted. His voice was shaking, clearly showing that he was scared. Loki thought that was a good thing. He should have been. Too much confidence wasn’t safe. 

“You have no need to be. I am only here to help,” Loki responded. 

Peter’s wound was still bleeding. It had lessened since the injury occurred, but it was not healed yet. Loki suspected that Peter had accelerated healing, but he still would like to use his seidr to heal it. 

“That doesn’t make sense,” Peter said. Loki supposed that he was right. 

“I’ve seen you fight. Your strength and senses are enhanced but you do not know how to use them,” Loki told him. 

“I think I’m doing just fine,” Peter defended himself.

“You have a knife wound to your abdomen,” Loki reminded him. “I can heal it if you will let me.” 

This prompted Peter to look down at his side and quietly gasp when he noticed the blood. 

“I heal faster now,” Peter said, confirming Loki’s suspicions. “Why do you want to help me?”

“You remind me of myself when I was young,” Loki said simply. 

“I’m nothing like you,” Peter quickly replied. 

There were aspects of Peter that reminded Loki of himself when he was his age. He had to discover how to use his seidr and worked hard to control it. It took time for him to use his abilities to his advantage. His seidr also made him different from the rest of the children his age. It singled him out and he had to learn how to use it alone. He didn’t want the isolation to affect Peter. The teenager seemed like a better person than Loki was, but he still didn’t want him to turn into someone like him. 

“Perhaps not anymore, but I know what it is like to grow up with abilities that no one my age could understand,” Loki explained. 

The teenager stared at him from behind his mask and didn’t give Loki an answer. He most likely had never expected the god of mischief who tried to take over his realm to take interest in him. 

“If you want to continue to be this _hero_ , you are going to need training before you get seriously injured.”

“If I let you heal me, will it hurt?” Peter asked, his voice sounding much younger than he was. 

“Not at all,” Loki responded with a friendly smile. 

Loki would never admit it out loud, but he liked kids. He enjoyed their innocence and optimism. He was also jealous of their positive outlook in life, his own was long gone. 

Peter stepped forward and freed Loki from the webs that were pinning him against the wall. Loki didn’t move so Peter would trust him. 

“It’s still bleeding, but it doesn’t hurt that much,” Peter told him. 

Loki put his hands around the wound to inspect it further and Peter flinched from the contact, most likely from both pain and fear. Loki knew that he wouldn’t trust him right away, so he wasn’t surprised. 

“It has already started to heal. I’m going to use my magic to heal it completely.” 

“Okay,” Peter replied. 

The green mist of Loki’s magic surrounded Peter’s wound, causing his skin to stitch itself together until there was nothing left besides a small scar. It was quiet, but Peter sighed in relief once the pain was gone. 

“Thank you,” Peter said. 

“You are welcome,” Loki responded. 

“So, your magic does a lot, right?” Peter asked. “Does this mean you know who I am?” he added nervously. 

“Yes,” Loki replied. “I know your story.” 

Loki knew that Peter wouldn’t like that, but for once in his long life, he knew that it wasn’t the right time to lie. 

“No one else knows,” Peter told him. 

“And I will make sure that it remains that way,” Loki said. He knew how much Peter wanted to keep it a secret and he respected that. 

“You genuinely want to help me,” Peter said with a surprised tone. 

“I do,” Loki responded, just as surprised as the young hero. 

It was the start of an odd, yet brilliant friendship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI. So I have 8 chapters of this written so far, and I think it will end up somewhere around 11-13, so I'm more than halfway done. This fic has a BIG emphasis on Loki and Peter's friendship, so Tony doesn't come into this fic for a little while, but I promise this will lead to frostiron. This fic has low key been the death of me since I started it. I really love how it's been coming along, but writing in Loki's point of view is a big challenge for me. I hope you guys like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback from chapter 1! I hope you like this chapter as well <3

Loki was not able to return to Midgard for a few days. He was still the King of Asgard whether he liked it or not. Even though he hated the realm that he was raised in, he wasn’t going to ignore the responsibilities he took on when he started impersonating Odin. If Loki was being honest, he hoped that Thor would come back soon. Thor was finally ready and mature enough to be king, and Loki had never thought he would think that. Thor as king sounded much more appealing than Odin, who was still living in a nursing home in Manhattan, unaware that Loki was on his throne. 

During the times that Loki wasn’t engaging in royal responsibilities, he visited Alfheim in search of better material for Peter’s Spider-Man suit. The outfit that the teenager wore was atrocious and Loki didn’t understand how it held up as long as it did. It was flimsy, worn out, and it just simply wouldn’t do if Loki had anything to say about it. 

“I don’t want a new suit,” Peter said once Loki was able to return to Queens. They met in a park, but Loki used his seidr so no one would see them.

“You cannot go around looking like  _ that _ ,” Loki told him. He was aware that he was raised as a prince, but he couldn’t understand why anyone would willingly wear something so hideous. Even though Loki casted an illusion to make sure they weren’t seen, Peter still wore his suit to cover his identity. 

“I made it myself and I like it. Besides, I need to wear these goggles to dial down the visual input I’m receiving,” Peter explained. 

“I can make you better ones. Your current suit is not safe,” Loki told him. The material Peter’s suit was made out of wasn’t protective and anyone could cut or shoot through it easily. 

“No, Mr. Loki. I really appreciate it but I don’t want it,” Peter said. Loki had never been called ‘Mr. Loki’ before, but he didn’t correct the teen. 

“At least let me enchant the suit with a protection spell,” Loki said as a compromise. 

“Alright,” Peter agreed. 

Loki wasn’t completely satisfied, but it would have to do. Protection spells would keep Peter safe unless he was fighting someone with advanced magic, which was unlikely. The scariest person Peter had fought with was a bank robber wearing a ski mask. Loki casted multiple protection spells on Peter’s suit and made sure that they would last for a long time. 

“I thought you were going to teach me how to fight,” Peter said. 

“We will get there,” Loki assured him. “There are other things that we have to do first.”

“Like what, Mr. Loki? I’ve been able to hold my ground but I don’t really know what I’m doing.” 

“You need to learn how to control your strength. Once you do that, you will be able to use your abilities for combat,” Loki explained. 

“I’ve been like this for three months, I know how strong I am,” Peter told him.

Three months was not a long time, but Peter was too young to realize that. Loki had noticed that Peter’s punches or kicks were often too strong without him realizing it. Peter needed to learn what he was capable of. 

Loki had Peter participate in strength exercises so he could develop a better sense of his abilities. His strength was comparable to an Ás, which was very impressive for a mortal teenager. The young human also had above average endurance which allowed him to outlast his opponents. Peter had all of the capabilities to be an incredible hero, and once he was fully trained, he would be unstoppable. 

Peter also had good morals, which was something that Loki clearly did not have. He was determined to use his abilities to create good in the world, and all Loki had done was create chaos. It was good that Loki was helping Peter. Someone had to make sure that mindset never disappeared. 

Before they both knew it, the sun was beginning to set. 

“You did good today, Peter. I am impressed by you,” Loki said to him. 

“Thanks! I’m starving, do you want to get something to eat? My aunt isn’t going to be home until late tonight,” Peter asked. 

Loki hesitated before responding. He hadn’t expected the boy to want to spend any time with him outside of their training sessions. Even though he was helping Peter, he was still himself, and he was definitely not a person someone from Midgard would want to spend time with. 

“Where would you like to go?” Loki asked. 

“What type of food do you like? We could go to Shake Shack, Chipotle, or get a hot dog somewhere,” Peter suggested. 

“I’m not familiar with Midgardian food,” Loki told him. He had never heard of any of those things. 

“Oh you  _ need  _ to try Shake Shack then. I’m sure you’ll love milkshakes,” Peter grinned. 

“What is a Shake Shack?” Loki questioned. He was a king, he did not want to go to a  _ shack _ .

“It’s a popular burger and milkshake restaurant around here,” Peter replied. 

Loki could only guess what a milkshake was. It didn’t sound appetizing at first. Was it a type of milk? 

Peter took off his suit and Loki used his seidr to change his appearance so he wouldn’t look like himself to everyone except Peter. He did not want to be recognized during their meal. The two of them walked a few blocks to the Shake Shack that Peter spoke of. The restaurant was small, but there were plenty of people seated at tables. It appeared to be a well-liked establishment. Peter ordered cheeseburgers, fries, and chocolate milkshakes for the both of them. 

“I bet you’ll like chocolate. Have you ever had chocolate? It’s amazing,” Peter said once they sat down at a table with their food. 

Loki took a look at the drink that was called a milkshake, and it looked like a thick brown liquid. The texture of it looked interesting. 

“Try it, Mr. Loki!” Peter exclaimed with a large grin. 

Loki took a sip from the straw and his eyes widened in surprise. It was the most magnificent thing he had ever tasted. The drink was cold and the taste was divine. 

“It’s wonderful,” Loki said truthfully. 

“I knew it! But don’t drink it too fast, you’ll get a brain freeze,” Peter warned him. 

“The drink can freeze your brain?” Loki asked, horrified. 

Peter let out an amused chuckle. “No, not literally. It’s just really cold and can give you a small headache.”

The cheeseburger and the french fries were good too, even though the milkshake was Loki’s favorite by far. He’d always had a sweet tooth. The pastries were always his favorite part of the grand feasts he had to attend. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Peter asked. That was already a question, but Loki wasn’t going to be the pest that he normally was to the teenager. 

“Go ahead,” Loki replied. 

“How are you here? I mean, I thought that you would be in jail or something in Asgard,” Peter asked.

Loki would have been a fool to not expect a question like that from him. Even though Loki was a talented liesmith, he knew that lying to someone as young as Peter in this situation wasn’t right. He had prepared for this moment before meeting Peter for the first time. 

“I was let out of my cell when Thor needed my assistance with something only I could help him with,” Loki explained. He didn’t want to explain all of the details, but his answer was not a lie and it didn’t sound like he had broken any rules. 

“Oh,” Peter responded in surprise. “He was just able to let you out with no consequences?”

Loki couldn’t hold back a slight smirk. “It may have been considered treason, but I assure you that it was Thor’s doing.”

“I feel like I don’t want to know more about this,” Peter muttered. 

“You probably don’t,” Loki admitted. 

Loki wasn’t a good person and he knew that Peter already knew that, but he didn’t want to do anything else that could upset him when they were getting along well. 

“Hey, you should try dipping a french fry in your milkshake. I know it sounds weird but it’s really good, I promise.” 

Loki was skeptical, but he trusted the teenager’s food suggestions so far, so he tried it. Once he did, he was somewhat mad at Peter for not telling him to do it at the beginning of their meal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr and twitter, where I am also @honestmischief
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day <3


End file.
